It is fairly ubiquitous that workers not only like to keep a variety of useful tools and supplies within reach, but also like to personalize their work space by displaying personal items such as mementos and photographs of family and friends. For example, professional service providers have frequent need of such things as writing utensils and supplies, e.g., pens, pencils, note cards and pads, along with a readily available supply of business cards, fee schedules, and advertisements or brochures to market auxiliary products. No less profound is the need of those working long hours, often in impersonal, institutional environments, to surround themselves with pictures, photographs, and memorabilia that give the work space a more individual character.
It is no surprise, then, that the work stations of workers such as professional service providers commonly become cluttered with an eclectic mixture of professional tools, informational notes and reminders, certificates such as diplomas and licenses, and personal memorabilia such as photographs and drawings. In the case of a beautician, cosmetologist, or hair stylist, for example, such items become intermingled on work stations with an assortment of various types of scissors and shears for cutting hair. This then leads to inefficient use of the work space, and the surfaces of such work stations are difficult to keep clean and can make a bad impression on clients and customers.
Although prior devices for organizing professional specialty tools are known to the art, none have met the fairly ubiquitous desire of most professional service providers to co-organize professional tools along with personal memorabilia, especially flat media such as photographs. Thus, workers are in need of a compact device that not only organizes and stores professional tools in an accessible manner, but also provides a tidy and efficient vehicle for the display of personal items such as photographs.